


Dog Days

by NoMoralsOrMorale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dogs, Dream Sex, F/M, Kissing, Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Request Response, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/pseuds/NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Maddie's depressed life leads her to live in her dreams more than the real world, but this time, her mind awakens something deep within her. This dream takes Maddie to her childhood park where she meets some dogs who take a certain liking to her.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story request. It was originally a Yume Nikki story, but I decided it would be better as an original as it's a bit out there. Hopefully you read the tags above. If you don't enjoy any of those, reading this probably wouldn't be a good use of your time, but you do you.

It's not often that dreams seem to have a starting point. It's a bit like starting a movie midway through and simply rolling with it. Settings, actors, and scripts just occur whimsically at first until you can consciously take grasp of the dreamscape given to you by your brain, no matter how manic. Maddie knew this well as her and her subconscious hallucinations were practically married. Most of the time, she didn't even question the dreams presented to her, she just accepted it. Whether it was resignation to her brain's fantasies or she viewed all her dreams for a source of entertainment, even she didn't really know.

Stepping forth on the grassy knoll, she looked down the slight slope and took note of the stage today's dream would take place. In an instant, Maddie twitched with a sudden rush of nostalgia. From the swingset to the dangerously built slide, even to the stained and decaying park benches, it was a park from her childhood. Well before she had a proper understanding of her own existence, she would come to this park and rest on the swing, rocking back and forth as if a delicate breeze was pushing her around.

Taking a few careful steps, Maddie made her way towards the swing. Tucking her skirt, she took a seat, clinging to the chains holding her up. Within her dream, she fit perfectly, but if she ever returned to this site whilst awake, it might be a tighter squeeze.

Staring off into the distance, the world surrounding the park was faded to nothing but a blur, seemingly regarded as unimportant. Almost like a dome, she was in her own little world; that's what she liked about her dreams though, so distant from the depression outside.

One thing seemed off to her, however, and that was how simple and straightforward this dream was. No strange figments, nor were there any unlikely occurrences. Everything seemed real.

_Arrf!_

The sudden bark made her jump, the chains shaking with her body. Out from the foggy barrier came a small dog sprinting with its tongue hanging out the side as if it was experiencing a joyous time. That wouldn't be much of a surprise though, since any time a dog visited a park, they could crown that as their favourite moment in life. Out from the hazy distance followed more dogs, ranging in size and breed. Each one chased the other until they crossed into the opposing cloudy surroundings.

Maddie hopped to her feet from the swing and looked around for anymore canines. Despite the nostalgia and peacefulness of this park, the small setting seemed a tad claustrophobic. Approaching one of the many degraded park benches, she heard another soft bark. The first small dog had returned at her feet, but the moment she bent down to pet the furball, it took off back into the distance. Watching it race off, she heard some heavy thumping hitting the ground behind her. Maddie turned to face it, noticing a large golden tail sweeping the grass carpet.

Right before her sat a Golden Retriever, his fur glowing in the sunshine. The dog panted whilst wearing what could be considered a smile. Expressing a soft smile, Maddie reached out and petted him before he pushed forward, licking her cheek. His tail whipped back and forth as Maddie lost her footing against this furry assailant.

Her smile had begun to open, giggling with heartfelt joy, an occurrence that never happened when she was awake. In spite of the fact she'd been pushed to the ground by the somewhat heavy animal, she always had a soft spot for dogs. Their loyalty and immediate affection made her heart swoon. She always wanted one as a child, but her parents wouldn't allow it, and even now, she can't have one due to her apartment rules.

Rubbing her hands down the friendly dog's back, he happily panted and lick along her cheek. It took her a minute, but she began to recognise the dog. It wasn't one she particularly knew, and dogs of the same breed tended to look alike if you weren't familiar with them, but this dog was often walked at this park. Sitting on the swing, she'd see him happily marching alongside his owner.

Maddie spoke to the Golden Retriever, something she didn't do too often, even in her dreams. "Good boy." It was soft. Someone standing a few feet away wouldn't have heard it. His tail continued to swing rapidly, loving the attention so Maddie decided to praise him once more, but as her lips spread, his tongue moved from her cheek to her mouth, running over her tongue just once.

Caught by surprise, Maddie pulled back, closing her lips tightly. It was a natural reaction, of course, one that anyone would do in that situation, but as Maddie looked back at the dog, he seemed dejected. His tail was slowing and a whine was becoming audible. The jarring difference from the happy-go-lucky dog to now was heartbreaking. Although he was fully grown, he had glistening puppy eyes that Maddie couldn't ignore.

She let out a small sigh as she began to pet him again. Almost instantly, he began licking her face again, the opposite cheek mostly. However, Maddie would occasionally let her lips part for his tongue to enter and begin a strange sort of kiss. It was a kiss that wouldn't be acceptable anywhere except a dream, but Maddie knew this was exactly that, a dream, and nothing is criminal or banned in a dreamscape.

Eventually, she let her mouth open wider and began engaging in the kiss too. The dog seemed much happier than earlier and moved a fraction closer to Maddie, forcing her to recline further. Suddenly, she felt a cold point press against her panties. Her entire body jolted to the fright, but she couldn't move away much thanks to the large Golden Retriever. She did, however, manage to peek between her legs and spot a small tail wagging from beneath her skirt. Another dog, seemingly the one leading the pack from earlier, had approached her and began sniffing around in embarrassing places. Maddie wasn't an idiot, she knew why. The sloppy and rather unskilled kissing had left her feeling urges she didn't know what to do with. Those urges had manifested as a wet patch on her panties and that dog was discovering it for himself.

Her gut reaction was to push the dog away, but she couldn't reach with the larger dog happily licking her face. The desire to get the puppy away faded rather quickly once a small tongue began pressing against the soaked-through wetness. She could feel his tongue against her pussy, and while the sensation was surprisingly exhilarating, it was still dulled by the fabric in between. Clearly, the puppy didn't care about that and continued lapping up her excitement.

Maddie's face began to burn a little redder as a small moan escaped her lips, beginning to weaken thanks to his tongue. She was already desiring more, but before she could think of what to do next, the Golden Retriever began to move. He stepped over her form and sat beside her head, seemingly anticipating his next order despite not having received one from her in the first place. Turning her head to the left, she noticed a deep red rod pulsating close to her cheek. The 'playful' kissing seemed to have gotten the dog a little more interested in her.

It was a lot thicker than she would've assumed it to be, and with every passing second it would throb, as if desiring urgent attention. Maddie wouldn't outright say she wanted to touch it, but she quickly found one hand reaching out to it. She slowly wrapped her fingers around the base, just above the larger bulge beneath. It seemed even bigger in her relatively small hands. Maddie didn't know what to think, but she found herself muttering once again. "It's… Hot…" The Golden Retriever's erection warmed her hand in an instant.

Slowly, she moved her arm in an attempt to satisfy the horny dog. Up and down, her hand stroked the dog's cock. Every pulsation was felt down her entire arm. Her eyes were glued to the thick member, almost entranced by it. The dog seemed more than happy with the sensation, his body occasionally thrusting forward in moments where it felt really good.

Maddie's heart was pounding harder and harder as she found herself wishing to know more, to play with it more, to experience so much more. Her tongue, still remembering his sweet kisses, began licking her lips. The wetness between her thighs was only managing to build up; not that the small dog between her legs seemed to mind.

Then she decided what she wanted to do. Shuffling closer to her Golden Retriever friend, she moved her head closer to the stiff erection, giving it a gentle kiss. Not really feeling much, she gingerly stuck her tongue out to lick up the hot shaft, much like she would to an ice-block.

She couldn't pin the taste, but the thrill of doing this was more than enough to make her wish to do it some more. Relaxing a little more, she continued to run her tongue up and down his meaty cock. The dog was still panting, but she could tell there was a difference, as if he was experiencing pure bliss.

A small drop of something ran down his cock which Maddie spotted immediately. Without much thought, she licked it up, tasting something unique. Salty, but… Enjoyable? She couldn't tell, but she knew she had a palette for salty food. Whatever her opinion of it was, she knew it meant he was enjoying it, but she knew she could do better.

Her lips spread as she licked up to the tip before taking his cock into her small mouth. She could only fit it about halfway in before it felt uncomfortable approaching her throat. Pulling back, she decided on a rhythm and started pleasuring the dog with her mouth.

Every so often, she felt a sudden pleasurable ripple through her petite body thanks to the small dog, which she believed to be a Corgi. While continuing to work up and down the Golden Retriever's cock, one hand slipped down her body, lifting her skirt and moving her panties to one side for the little boy. The moment his tongue lick her bare pussy, she felt an electric shock throughout her entire being. It was overwhelming and caused contractions almost immediately.

Her head quickly lowered, forcing his cock to press further against her tight throat. He must've really liked that for his cock began to throb more wildly. Both the Golden Retriever and Maddie were beginning to vibrate and make more and more erotic noises as they seemed to approach climax.

As the Golden Retriever began to howl weakly, his hips jolted forward, forcing his entire cock to fill her throat, her lips kissing the knot. Her cheeks flushed red as her eyes began to quiver. Strong throbs ricocheted down her throat as a strange tasting, but extremely hot liquid poured straight down. It was odd, but she was sure she could feel it filling her belly.

Throughout his entire orgasm, she felt her body constantly convulsing due to the Corgi licking all over her dripping wet cunt, but he had a habit of finding sweet spots Maddie didn't even know she had.

Once the larger dog finished, his cock began to shrink and he stepped back to remove it from the snug fit. Maddie gasped, feeling the welcome sensation of breathing again. The dog licked her cheek as her lungs and heart recovered from the sudden roughness. Before she could get her breathing under control, she felt something pushing against her lower half. The Corgi had moved, placing his front two paws on her waist as he stood himself up. Putting two and two together, Maddie realised what was pressing against her cunt.

Before she could decide whether or not this was a good idea, the Corgi found her entrance and joyfully penetrated her tight pussy. Maddie gasped again, even harsher this time. Her virginity had just been taken by this little dog. Although it was a dream, the feelings were vivid. It didn't take long for the Corgi to steady himself and begin pounding her petite body. He wasn't as large as the Golden Retriever thankfully, but that didn't matter. Every thrust felt powerful, as if her body was succumbing to this small Corgi.

Maddie's mouth dropped open as she panted, looking towards the Corgi whose hips were working like a machine. Wet slapping rang out from their joined waists, but with no one else around to hear it, it only served to further Maddie's arousal. How did a simple dream of her childhood park lead to her getting used by two dogs? A better question was 'when did she gain these extreme fetishes that lead to her dreams allowing her to experience them?' She had no answer, but answers didn't matter right now, her brain was too foggy to think.

His cock was massaging her inner walls, reaching one of her G spots each and every time. She was drooling onto her sweater as the Corgi drilled her warm cunt. Despite his energy at the start, his thrusts were beginning to weaken as he began panting heavier, tongue hanging out very similar to how Maddie looked right now.

Maddie reached down and pet the boy on his head before uttering in barely coherent words, "keep going, boy…" Apparently that was enough encouragement for his thrusts to double in vigor, sending shocks straight to Maddie's core. Each rough pound sent ripples along her slightly chubby form. His claws were leaving red marks on her skin, but she couldn't have cared less about that.

She threw her head back as she moaned louder than she'd spoken in years. Her vision was blurring and all she could hear was her heart hammering and both their panting. Every limb was falling numb, but she could still feel his cock attempting to push deeper into her narrow cunt. In fact, it seemed almost amplified.

One final thrust made Maddie's entire body collapse as her orgasm rushed forth. Her hips vibrated as she began to squirt in short bursts, wetting the small dog's belly, as well as tightening around his desirable red cock. Her toes began to curl as her hands gripped the grass beneath her, pulling out blades as she moaned seemingly endlessly.

The Corgi forced himself in just a bit more making Maddie freeze. His knot penetrated her tight entrance and began to swell. She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling the strange sensation occur inside her body. He spun himself around as she felt a warmth flood her pussy. His thick semen was pouring straight into her womb, filling her up. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed like the Corgi was cumming a lot more than the Golden Retriever, she almost felt bloated.

Eventually, the Corgi's cock began to shrink and once the main obstacle was out of the way, his hot cum began pouring out of her cunt, making a pool between her thighs. Maddie was left panting on the floor, sweating lightly as her two dog 'friends' watched on beside her. Her body had never felt such pleasure before and she was still tingling from the sensations.

She felt a dog playfully lick her cheek again. She turned to face him, expecting the Golden Retriever to be happily checking on her, but instead she found herself face to face with a Border Collie. Sure enough, between his furry-covered legs was a bright red cock awaiting attention. It wasn't just him either, there were many dogs that had appeared from nowhere wishing for her loving care. Both large and small, they seemed to want her just as much, or even more, than the Golden Retriever had.

Before she could even think of what to do next, a shadow cast over her from right in front. Looking forward, she saw a Great Dane staring down at her, and without question, had the most intimidating cock she'd ever seen.

This dream might go on for a little while longer.


End file.
